


Random Shoes

by Nope



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: The things Akira sees (and the one he misses).





	Random Shoes

Akira's usual total focus on the goban was failing him. Peripheral details kept slipping in despite himself. By now, he could recognise each of the passing watchers by their shoes -- Waya's scuffed sneakers, Isumi's leather lace-ups, Akari's casual pumps, Ochi's buffed wing-tips. They had been playing for hours, longer even, but it was not so much his own concentration that was the problem as it was--

"No!" Hikaru complained. "We have to start over!"

"Stop resigning early!" Akira yelled. "You could still come back and--"

"I am not resigning," Hikaru snapped. "We are starting over!"

Open toed sandals shuffled into view -- Kuwabara nosing.

"...fine," Akira said tightly. "Play properly."

"I am!" Hikaru muttered loudly, "You are the one who keeps screwing it up."

Akira bit back a retort, noting white slip-ons approaching -- Ogata, typical -- and helped to clear the board, ignoring Hikaru's continued, barely sub-vocal grumbling.

"I am white," Hikaru announced again before they could nigiri. "Go on."

They played again. Hikaru's shapes made no sense. Neither did Nase's high-heels. Did they not hurt being so pointy-toed?

"You were supposed to play over there," Hikaru whined, tapping the spot with the end of his fan.

"What?" Akira checked to make sure he had not accidentally misplayed while distracted, but the lay of the stones looked correct to him. "Why would I-- You would just play over here, and I would have had to respond there, and you would come over here and seal off the whole of this centre area--" He sketched the shape out over the board with this finger. "--and then I would..."

Hikaru was grinning at him and making little 'go on' gestures with his eyebrows, which was a little distracting. Akira frowned at the stones on the goban. He sketched the shape out again, his fingers following two bumps on top and a v-shape around the bottom. It was like a number three resting on a less-than sign.

...oh.

Akira ducked his head, cheeks hot, and noted -- with annoyance, and through his falling bangs -- a rough circle around them of pairs of shoes. Some things should really not be a spectator sport.

"Hikaru," he started.

"Finally!" Hikaru complained. He started picking up the pieces. "Now we can really play!"

There were groans and chuckles from the shoes around them. Akira blinked at him, then smiled. "You are a great number of games behind."

"...those don't count!" Hikaru glared. Akira just smirked. After a moment, Hikaru smiled. "Fine, but I am not going easy on you any more."

"Easy on me!"

"Yep!" Hikaru grinned.

"Nigiri," Akira snapped, grabbing a stone. "I will show you easy."

Later, while they helped clear up -- and argued hotly over the last half-moku game -- Akira mentioned the shoes thing and Hikaru laughed and asked what his were, then, and Akira realised he had no idea.

"You are always on the other side of my goban," he pointed out.

Hikaru blinked at him owlishly, then broke into a big smile. "Yeah," he said. "I always am."


End file.
